Par delà l'océan
by Falang
Summary: Lors d'une bataille, le capitaine Jack Sparrow perd sa femme et sa fille. Une vingtaine d'années plus tard, une jeune femme, Kate Clairy, orpheline, part à la recherche de ses origines... par delà l'océan. PROLOGUE


Salut à tous !

Cela faisait un petit temps que j'avais envie d'écrire autour de Jack Sparrow. Voici donc un prologue en espérant que cet avant-goût vous plaise !

Je tiens à vous prévenir que je risque d'être un peu longuette dans mes mises à jour. J'ai déjà deux autres histoires sur le feu et ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai ai pas «updatées» ! Je m'en excuse !

A part ça, bonne lecture ! (j'espère) J'attends vos reviews, alors n'hésitez pas !

* * *

**Prologue**

Les deux navires voguaient de concert, exactement à la parallèle de l'autre, mais avec tout de même plusieurs encablures entre deux, ce qui les mettait pour l'instant hors de portée d'un canonnage intempestif.

Sur le _Black Pearl_, le capitaine Jack Sparrow avait, quoi qu'il arriva, décidé de limiter ses coups de canons : il avait embarqué à bord de son bâtiment assez de vivres pour tenir la traversée de l'Atlantique, mais ses munitions faisaient disette depuis qu'il avait dû essuyer l'attaque d'un confrère pirate belligérant devenu corsaire. Le _Pearl_ avait pu couler l'autre navire, un galion plus que vétuste, par le fond, sans avoir à déplorer trop de dégâts de son côté. Mais les corsaires, se voyant perdus, avaient opposé une résistance farouche, obligeant les marins de Sparrow à user de plus d'armes. Et au final, les balles et boulets se faisaient rares sur le _Pearl_. Alors le capitaine se voyait contraint de rationner, garder des munitions afin de se prémunir contre toute autre attaque au milieu de l'océan.

Le navire-amiral, qui les coursait depuis Port-Royal, profita soudain d'un courant sud pour se rapprocher des pirates. Cela ne plaisait pas à Sparrow, car il se voyait mal soutenir une canonnade en raison de son manque de boulets. L'attaque était imminente et le seul moyen de la soutenir était l'abordage direct, en évitant les bordées. Pour cela, il fallait se rapprocher au plus vite de l'autre, sans lui laisser le temps de tirer ses canons.

Calculant sa trajectoire sur les vents, le capitaine fit ramener très rapidement les grandes voiles du grand mât et du mât de misaine, ce qui permit de diminuer d'un seul coup la vitesse du navire. Le chassé devint chasseur, le pirate manœuvrant et louvoyant pour se retrouver juste derrière le navire-amiral. En prenant son ennemi par l'arrière, Sparrow allait pouvoir l'aborder à sa convenance. Il donna l'ordre de redéployer les grandes voiles, puis quitta un instant la barre qu'il confia à Gibbs.

Entrant aussi doucement que possible dans sa cabine, il fut accueilli par le sourire de sa femme, qui venait de s'éveiller. Il lui rendit son sourire en s'approchant du lit, puis se pencha vers le berceau, où un bébé gazouillait en jouant avec ses pieds. Affectueusement, le pirate mit sa main sur le ventre de sa fille, qui aussitôt fit fuser un rire guilleret. Puis, le visage grave mais sans regarder sa femme, il dit :

«J'aimerai que tu ne quittes pas la cabine de la journée.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Nous sommes rattrapés par ton fiancé ...

- Arrête ! gronda-t-elle. Je suis ta femme, Jack, ne l'oublie pas !

- Je ne l'oublie pas. C'est pourquoi je te demande de ne pas quitter la cabine, pour ta sécurité et celle de notre enfant… Dans… Dans la petite armoire, tu trouveras un pistolet chargé… Sers-t'en si nécessaire…»

Il parut alors hésiter, mais se pencha soudain vers sa femme pour lui prendre son visage des deux mains et l'embrasser avec délicatesse sur le front. Puis il sortit.

Retrouvant Gibbs à la barre, il le remplaça, concentrant son esprit sur la tâche à venir. Nerveusement, son compagnon sortit une petite gourde de rhum, dont il se siffla une bonne lampée.

«Savez-vous un peu, capitaine, qui se trouve sur la dunette arrière de l'autre navire ?

- Oh ! Oui ! Ce cher commodore…

- Et ça ne vous émeut pas plus que ça ?

- Mon cher Gibbs, va donc distribuer les ordres pour un abordage ! Nous allons passer très près de ce navire, alors que les hommes en profitent. Mais ne laissez pas Gillette et ses soldats grimper à bord du _Pearl_ !

- Mais pourquoi ne pas les canonner… ?

- Avec quoi ? Ta gourde ?! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de boulets, je t'le rappelle !!… Et puis, l'_Intrépide_ ne se coule pas aussi facilement… Alors ce ne sont pas dix boulets qui vont l'achever !!

- Bien sûr… Mais, les pertes risquent d'être fortes au corps à corps et…

- Aux postes de combat !! rugit Sparrow, faisant fuir son second.»

Le vent s'engouffrant dans les grandes voiles du _Black Pearl_ eut tôt fait de raccourcir la distance le séparant du navire-amiral. Jouant habilement des vagues, le capitaine pirate fit glisser son bâtiment le long de la coque du militaire, pratiquement bord contre bord, ce qui empêchait tout canonnage sous peine d'abîmer son propre navire avec celui de l'autre. Aussitôt, les pirates lancèrent des grappins et prirent pied sur l'_Intrépide_, croisant le fer avec une telle fougue que les militaires reculèrent. Mais bientôt le combat s'égalisa, chacun luttant pour sa vie en duellistes chevronnés.

Les deux navires allaient à présent à la même hauteur, presque soudés l'un à l'autre. Confiant la barre à un de ses hommes, Sparrow sauta sur le pont de son ennemi et dégaina son sabre à une vitesse fulgurante : d'un large geste, il parvint à désarmer le soldat qui s'était jeté sur lui et à le transpercer de sa lame.

«Sparrow !!»

Se tournant vers le pont des cabines, le capitaine découvrit Gillette, qui, sortant son épée, l'invitait à le rejoindre. Se débarrassant de deux fusiliers sans qu'ils aient le temps de le mettre en joue, Sparrow gravit les escaliers pour rejoindre l'officier, qui l'attendait en position de garde. Ils engagèrent aussitôt le fer avec violence. Ils ne percevaient déjà plus la fureur du combat qui faisait rage autour d'eux ; seules résonnaient à leurs oreilles leurs armes, qui sonnaient comme autant de glas égrenant le temps qui leur restait à vivre.

Sur le pont de l'équipage, Gibbs, d'un grand coup en demi-cercle, réussit à faire le vide autour de lui. Respirant un peu, il trempa à nouveau ses lèvres au goulot de sa gourde, renversant ainsi la tête en arrière. Ce qui lui permit de voir, sur le belvédère du grand mât, un fusilier épauler tranquillement son arme en direction de…

«Capitaine !! hurla Gibbs en armant son propre pistolet. Prenez garde !! On va tirer sur v… !!»

Le fusilier fit feu, touchant Sparrow à l'épaule droite ce qui lui fit lâcher son sabre. L'instant qui suivit, Gibbs tirait à son tour et tuait le fusilier en pleine tête, le choc le propulsant du haut de son mât vers les flots. Profitant que Sparrow se trouvait désarmé, Gillette voulut fondre sur lui. Mais le pirate se déroba sur le côté et, prenant le militaire à revers, le poussa dans l'escalier, où l'officier dégringola dans le cliquetis de son épée brisée et de ses éperons.

Rapidement, le capitaine pirate jugea, avec un profond soulagement, l'affaire à son avantage, ses hommes dominant les soldats. Voyant cela, Gillette ordonna de dégager l'_Intrépide_ du _Black Pearl_. Ramassant son sabre de la main gauche, Sparrow engagea ses hommes à regagner leur navire. Les grappins d'abordage furent tranchés à la hâte et bientôt les deux bâtiments prirent le large loin de l'autre. L'_Intrépide_ surprit un instant les pirates en déchargeant brusquement ses canons, mais fort heureusement la bordée était mal ajustée. Seul le petit mât d'artimon fut touché : sectionné à mi-hauteur, il bascula directement à l'eau. Après cet ultime assaut, le navire-amiral changea de cap et s'enfuit vers la mer des Antilles.

D'un large coup d'œil, Sparrow embrassa l'étendue des dommages. De nombreux blessés à déplorer, mais seulement deux morts et le navire était quasi intact. Les pirates pouvaient s'estimer heureux. Mais soudain, un signal d'alarme s'alluma dans l'esprit de Sparrow : la porte de sa cabine avait été défoncée. Lâchant son sabre pour étreindre son bras droit de sa main gauche, il se dirigea avec angoisse vers ses quartiers. Un jeune marin, le voyant se rapprocher, tenta de l'arrêter :

«N'allez pas plus loin, capitaine ! Vous devez savoir que plusieurs soldats ont réussi à grimper à notre bord ! Ils… Non, capitaine !!»

Sparrow le repoussa pour entrer dans sa cabine, où il se figea sur le seuil. Dans une marre de sang, sa femme gisait sur le dos, la gorge déchiquetée par une balle. Dans sa main, elle tenait encore le pistolet qu'elle avait vidé sur ses assaillants. A sa tête, il y avait le berceau renversé. Sa fille avait disparue.

* * *

Pensez aux reviews ! A plus !


End file.
